The present invention relates to a liquid chromatograph, and particularly to a method for processing data of liquid chromatograph, which has a function of print-previewing analysis results.
In a liquid chromatograph, after collection of chromatographic data and before printing of analysis results, an analyst makes a judgement, by watching a print preview screen, as to whether analysis results are obtained as expected or not. In accordance with the judgment, quantitative calculation for obtaining analysis results may be repeated several times upon chromatographic data once collected. In order to watch the analysis results of an unknown sample whenever quantitative calculation is executed, the page of the analysis results of the unknown sample must be searched for while pages are turned over one by one after the first page generally indicating the analysis results of a known standard sample is displayed by print previewing.
In the print preview, unless the page of the analysis results of an unknown sample is displayed with one-to-one correspondence with a sample (analyte) information table in which the quantities of injected standard samples and unknown samples, the names of the samples and the vial numbers of the samples (the positions of the samples arranged on the sample table) are arranged correspondingly to the respective injected samples, the analyst cannot directly watch the analysis results corresponding to the unknown sample requested by the analyst.